Indulgence of Rending: the Insulator
The Indulgence of Rending: the Insulator is an item hailing from Under Night IN-BIRTH and is an item in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. Connection to All Stars The Insulator is a rather intriguing item as it somewhat rearranges the button setup to suit the item, while adding new inputs to improve accuracy of the item's origin. This item lasts for fifteen seconds, but when the item is in Veil Off mode, the pace of the item in hand is increased by 0.20%. The Moveset includes: * Black Orbiter - - A Hadouken like move that comes out fast, then slows to a crawl until it disappears. Can drop 15% AP at best during hit. Lasts about 2 Seconds. * Red-Clad Craver - - A Shoryuken like move that comes out fast and high. However, it is air punishable as a consequence, but those that are hit can't recover until they hit the ground. As a Multi-Hit Dragon Punch move, it drops 3% AP per hit. * Shadow Scare - - A red fiery wave appears before the player using the Insulator. Mainly used for defense. Drops around 5% AP. Lasts about 2 Seconds. * Throw - + - Replaces the throws with a more powerful one that does a kick that if they hit a wall, they can't recover until they slip all the way to the ground. If they fall off the arena, same rules of such apply. * Strict Daze - + - The Item's "Force Function". A hold to charge attack that focuses the Insulator while holding said buttons. When satisfied, whoever was holding said item can release the input, and do 30% AP damage MAX Charge on any/every opponent in range. At worst, the attack depletes 10% AP from an opponent. * Veil Off - + + - Unlocks 2 additional supers that are impossible to use without holding said buttons to access them. During use, the rest of when your using said item increases in speed, no longer being 15 seconds MAX, but 12 approx. It can be used at any time, but only the last two seconds allow the use of a Raging Roar. This move unlocks Gyre Vortex for the first ten seconds, while Raging Roar applies to the last two seconds, and behaves similarly like a Lv. 3 super. * Gyre Vortex - (During the first of default ten seconds during Veil Off.) - Insulator gets stabbed to the ground, creating a red darkness that slowly sucks opponents in. Any opponent touching the dark aura immediately dies. After use, the player with said weapon no longer has possession over it, and the weapon disappears. * Raging Roar - (During the last of default two seconds during Veil Off.) - As all opponents are about to strike, purple pillars surround the user of Insulator, and send them flying into an area in range of attack. The user of said item charges it, and swings the blade, dealing damage to kill them immediately. As a consequence, after Insulator disappears, the player will be tired, similar to Hyde when using it, for 5 seconds; no move can be used, getting hit doesn't change this fact, and pressing buttons doesn't decrease the time. You are to get used to this regardless of what happens... Category:Item Ideas Category:BMHKain Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH